This application claims the priority of German Application No. 100 11 851.8, filed Mar. 10, 2000, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a method and a system for facilitating entry into or out of a motor vehicle where, after an unlock command, the window of a vehicle door is completely lowered and, after the closing of the vehicle door, the window is completely closed again. The complete lowering of the window takes place after a double unlock command, as well as a subsequent opening of the vehicle door.
For facilitating the entrance or exit in the case of narrow vehicle surroundings, for example, in narrow parking spaces, it is known, particularly in connection with frameless vehicle doors, to completely lower the window pane of a door. According to a known embodiment, a complete lowering of a door window takes place by a double unlock command, for example, sent by way of a radio key or by way of a command point at the door.
However, in this approach, it is a disadvantage that every time an unlock command is given twice, the vehicle window is lowered. It can therefore happen that a vehicle operator accidentally and unintentionally gives the unlock command twice and therefore carries out a complete lowering of the window of a vehicle door without entering the vehicle or even without being in the immediate proximity of the vehicle.
Furthermore, it is known in the case of frameless doors, particularly in the case of convertibles, to lower the window only a few centimeters when opening the door in order to move the window out of its sealing device. When the door is closed, the window is then moved up again in order to firmly press it against the door sealing device.
The present invention has the object of further developing the above-mentioned prior art, in which case the system has the purpose of preventing an unintentional opening of a vehicle window.
This object is achieved by providing a method of facilitating entrance into a motor vehicle, where, after an unlock command, the window of a vehicle door is completely lowered and, after the closing of the vehicle door, the window is completely closed again. The complete lowering of the window takes place after a double unlock command, as well as a subsequent opening of the vehicle door.
Accordingly, it is essential to the invention that, in addition to giving a double unlock command, the vehicle door must actually be opened. Only then will the window of the corresponding door be lowered completely so that a facilitated entrance into the vehicle will occur. After the closing of the door, the window of the vehicle door will then again be moved completely to the top.
According to a preferred embodiment, an anti-squeeze device, which is known per se, monitors the closing operation of the window after the closing of the vehicle door.
According to another advantageous embodiment, the unlock command can be given by way of a remote radio operation or by way of command point at the vehicle door. Suitable command points are, for example, conventional vehicle keys, radio keys or vehicle keys which can emit signals in a coded form in a different manner.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.